In vertical antennas, the antenna mast is usually mounted to a support post or stake which is positioned in the ground. When it becomes necessary to repair a damaged antenna, or if an adjustment of the tuning of the antenna must be made, the user must climb a ladder or employ some other type of elevating device, and then while positioned well above the ground, the user can attempt to perform the necessary tasks. Such is a tedious and potentially dangerous operation. Alternatively, the user could disassemble the mast from the post, carefully lower the antenna, and then perform the desired tasks while on the ground. Thereafter, the user would be required to perform the tedious task of raising the antenna and holding it in position while reattaching the mast to the support post.
The need exists, therefore, for a simple, efficient and safe system of mounting an antenna mast to a support post so that work can be performed on an antenna without the need to elevate oneself above the ground or the need to disassemble the antenna mast from the post.